Have You Ever
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: WuFei's wedding Read and see NON YAOI!


Have you ever  
  
Her eyes watched him as he worked on the house next to her's, yet a sigh escaped her lips as another woman handed him a glass of tea. The sun washed over her milky white skin, almost making the woman glow like and angel. Her short raven hair blue in the soft breeze as she stood there by your side.  
  
The place that Fuujin felt she should be, right there standing next to him. The only man that had found away to tame her was the man that pushed her away. She sighed sitting there waiting for the woman to leave his side.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Slowly Fuujin made her way from the far from empty house towards the raven haired Asian man. "Hay." Her voice was soft and low as he looked up at her, the tension between the two was enough to rip though the words. "Hay." He replied, the two stood there until the raven haired beauty reappeared, Fuujin nervously sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I just wanted at' congratulate you two."   
  
The words between them were kept short as she turned waving as she walked away.   
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
"Your back so soon." The brunette on the couch called almost teasing the other woman, "You do know no matter what you do he's taken, and it's not by you." the younger woman called as she pinned the girl to the chair and smiled psychotically.   
  
As she began to scare the younger woman she was pulled back away from her, yet all's she did was chuckle and walk into her kitchen. "You know I don't understand why I can't just have one day with him."  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
  
You'd give anything up to make them feel the same  
  
"Because he's not Single," The girl knew that her words wouldn't help the girl much, in fact she meant them not to. Yet Fuujin's lips twisted upwards into a Cheshire grin that meant she was going to do something stupid, yet the girl, not the tall silent brunette knew what it was. "Is he worth this?" Trowa finally asked as he rested a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Though she didn't verbally answer him the look on her face was more than enough of a reply for him.  
  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
He sighed as she planted a kiss on her forehead, "Look Fuu I know your not going to lessen to me. You never have, just let him go." He said as Duo cam in and opened the fridge, "You know he's right, Why not just let him go?" the braided boy finally ashed as she looked up at him.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It's makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
She laughed, but humorlessly, as she looked over at the violet eyed boy, "Tell me some thing Maxwell, other that WuFei whom have you meet that's held the end of my leash? Who?" her voice was more of a growl than anything else as he raised a brow. She had a point, thought it wasn't like none of the other boy's couldn't. Well that was a like Quatre couldn't and as for Duo himself there was a slight chance of that as well.  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Heero sat there silently next to Trowa yet raised a brow at what she said, "You won't give no one the chance!" Duo's voice exclaim as he went toppling over a chair. She stood there with her fist balled and a small splatter of blood from his now busted lip.   
  
Trowa jumped to his feet restraining the copper skinned woman from attaching the braided baka once again.   
  
Have you ever found the one  
  
You've dreamed of all your life  
  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
One night, one day, 24 hours, no more no less till Chang WuFei's wedding. Thought she sat there her head rested on Trowa's lap, her ruby eyes closed softly, her dreams were not of the man she was with but of the man that she could never have. Though the emerald eyed man refused to sleep, partly dew to her tossing and turning, yet she was trying to think of a way to stop her from ruining the wedding, the wedding of his comrade, his friend, and the man that claimed all her affection.   
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care  
  
Yet the soft rapping on the door woke he sleeping beauty that, looked up at the man whom held her all though the night and just had drifted off into a dream of his own. Answering the door she stopped dead in her tracks looking at the black haired Asian man then to the ground. "Hay." Her voice was soft and shaky as she looked away once again.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It's makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
He lifted her head with his hand so they were looking at one another face to face, "come out here with us." His voice was sweet yet commanding, though she pulled her face from his hand and sighed. "I can't, Trowa's still sleeping and I have to finish breakfast." She said with a hint of venom in her voice as she shut the door in his face.   
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
She made her way to the kitchen and cooked food that she knew all to well that she wouldn't eat, yet she cooked. Finding herself sitting at the window once again looking out, her eyes locked on the man she yearned to be with. Yet little did she notice the set of emerald eyes watching her, though Trowa was awake he didn't move, he didn't speak, and he didn't turn his gaze away from the brunette.  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you in my world  
  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
As time passed everyone had started getting ready for the wedding, though Trowa already dressed stood in the door way and chuckled softly watching the girl get frustrated with something. He walked over and smiled down at her softly, as he fixed her hair for her. "You know you look lovely dressed as a woman." He said as he plated a kiss on the top of her head, "Promise me one thing." he spoke as she looked up at him. "No matter what happens, no mater what you fell, you won't object to this marriage."  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It's makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
She sat there watching the raven haired beauty walk down the isle towards the man that she was soon to wed, sitting there lessening to the Priest talk, lessening to the voles, and lessening to. Then hearing the words that had come here to hear, "If any one objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." the old man spoke loudly and clearly those few words.   
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
With her eyes shut tightly, the brunette bowed her head, though she wished to cry, though she wished to speak up she realized, she realized that no matter what she felt for Chang WuFei was nothing more than a illusion. It was nothing more than she wanted to be wanted by some one, and it was only the fact that he tamed her.  
  
A slight tap on her shoulder brought her back from her trance like thought's, Trowa stand over her his emerald eyes locked onto her ruby one's. "Thank you." His voice was soft as she flung herself into his arms, she didn't speak, she just reacted. Her lips pressed against his as he held her, the two of the standing alone in the empty old church.   
  
She stood there in the arm's of the man that truly tamed Fuujin Tadi Kazneo  
  
¤AUTHERS NOTE¤  
  
I do not own any of the GW chars but I do own (me) Fuujin and only Fuuji. Well I hope you liked it   
  
Here are the original reviews   
  
mandy3 2001-01-20 was really sad. but great story   
  
Piiko 2001-01-19 OO!! Uhm...I'm confuuuuuuuussed. First off, the story was very confusing from the beginning because we didn't know who's point of view it was from, nor does it ever explain who is talking trough the story or at the end. Second, because of this, and all the characters being added constantly, you begin to think it's one character, and then your realize it's not, but then you think "Yeah...it  
  
is...But...no...wait!" The characters that were added were not explained well which adds more confusion to the story. Try rewriting it with more detail, and be precise. Ja ne! Winks and blows a kiss 


End file.
